The Lunar Region
by rwebb21
Summary: With the Moon suddenly having the atmosphere required to sustain life the Lunar Region is born. Follow as Akio sets out to make something of Himself and stumbles upon a strange egg. This was my First FanFic ever written there is a few side stories wrote by my friends when we started it was going to be a project that we all worked on. Please review and enjoy!


Akio chapter 1  
A young boy layed out on the beach and was looking up at the stars with both hands behind his head and his Shaggy white hair covered up his eyes and a black hoddie covered him. His shirt which was still soaking wet from his earlier deep sea dive to catch some Magickarp for his diner. Akio smiled.  
I may not have family, or friends, or even money but life could always be a bit worst Akio thought to himself as the waves got a little closer to where he was laying. It would be nice if there was a little more excitement around here, cant believe I missed Kyogre Groudon and Raquaza a few years back, now THAT would be excitement.  
Suddenly a shooting star streaked across the sky. SCORE that means I get a wish right I know exactly what im wishing for. I wish something exciting would happen anything just some excitement around here for once. Akio fell asleep shortly after making his wish.  
Akio was standing in front of a huge crowd of cheering people inside a huge coliseum and across from him stood Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.  
Ash turned his hat around backwards. "Pikachu I choose you!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and landed in the battle Ring. Pikachu was a small yellow Mouse like creature with red pouches on his cheeks and black tips on his ears.  
"Pika pika" Pikachu said as he prepared for battle.  
I guess im up Akio said. "HAUNTER GO!" Akio said as a purple ghost creature with his hands actually floating in front of him came out of the red and white Pokémon ball.  
"Pikachu thunderbolt now!" Ash said as a lightning bolt came for Haunter.  
"Haunter dodge it and fire a shadow ball!" Akio said as Haunter just barely got out of the way and formed a black ball in his hand and threw it at Pikachu who jumped in the air avoiding the attack.  
"Pikachu try a Volt tackle now!" ash shouted as Pikachu did a flip in air and lightning surrounded him as he flew towards Haunter before he could get out of the way. Pikachu went threw haunter but the electricity still hit him shocking him and knocking him unconscious.  
The referee waved a red flag towards Ash. Haunter is unable to battle Pikachu wins!  
Akio woke up to a big Flash in the sky followed by a flashing green light. Akio jumped up to see what was going on. Then he looked in the sky and saw nothing except the moon which was unusually bright tonight. It was kind of mesmerizing. Akio felt his stomach growl god im hungry he told himself as he walked over to the water and peered down into it he saw a bunch of tentecools and magickarps swimming around the water of Soothopolis it was clear and Akio could see all the way to the bottom were there was a cave that lead out into the ocean. Into the world outside this crater. I bet I can make something of myself if I could get out of here, I bet I could become the best pokemon trainer in the world if I can just make it to that cave. Akio felt himself preparing to dive into the creator. Akio hit the water it was cold, freezing cold but he continued to swim on he dived in the creator all the time but he never could make it to the cave it was just so deep Akio's lungs started hurting as the pressure increased as he went deeper but he forced himself to continue swimming. Im fucking insane Akio said even though he was about half way down now were not even the magickarp were he saw a few Tentacruels with blue tops and two giant red spots on each side of his head with a bunch of tentecals were hanging down on them. It was getting harder and harder to hold his breath at this point but even if he turned back now there was no way he could make it back to the top in time Akio's only option was to make it to the bottom and into the cave. a thought had occurred in Akio's mind what if theres just more water under the cave and no air? No I can't think like that im to close to the cave.  
Just then a Tentacruel attacked Akio by shooting a poison dart at him clipping him in the leg. Crap poison sting Akio said as the pain shot from his leg across his whole body and everything started to go blurry just as Akio reached the Cave entrance there was a blurry figure in the water that Akio couldn't make out as it swam towards him Akio passed out.  
The next morning Akio woke up on a small island inside of a cave he looked around wondering what exactly happened last night only remembering that he should of died. Akio looked at his leg where he was hit by poison sting and to his surprise it was completely healed and beside being extremely hungry Akio felt better than he had in a very long time Akio stood up and saw a very bright blue egg sitting just a few feet from him.  
"Hello breakfast." Akio said as he went to go pick it up as he did he thought about it and couldn't of ever think of a time he saw a pokemon egg that looked like this. "Maybe I shouldn't eat strange eggs" Akio said as he placed it gently back down.  
Akio walked over to the other side of his small island and saw a bunch of orange fish swimming in circles. MMM magickarp Akio thought as he jumped in the water grabbing the first one he could get his hands on he crawled back on his island where the sun was shining bright.  
Akio looked around wondering how he was going to cook his breakfast with no source of fire. Akio threw the magickarp back in the water and laid down and unzipped his Black Hoodie he laid there just staring up at the clouds then it occurred to him. Im out in the world now be prepared world here I come!

Akio woke up to a few rain drops falling on him as he laid there and looked up into the sky he saw black clouds headed this way, but directly above him it was bright blue with no storm clouds in sight it was as if exactly half the sky was in the middle of the biggest storm Akio had ever seen and the other half was just a bright peaceful day.  
That's so strange Akio thought as he zipped his jacket up and pulled the hood over his head just in case the storm came his way. Suddenly Akio saw the strange egg that he had seen early, but this time the egg wasn't that bright blue color it was before he took a nap now half of the egg was a midnight black and the other half was the bright blue it was originally.  
"What are you?" Akio asked the egg more talking to himself knowing that there was no way an egg was going to respond. Right? Well whatever you are you seem important so were going to get out of the storm before it gets here. Akio tucked the egg under his arm and headed towards the middle of the island to see if there was some kind of cave or something after about only a few short minuets though Akio found a small opening that he was just barely big enough to fit through. Akio squeezed through the mouth of the cave and suddenly a horrible odor hit him like being blindsided by a milktank roll out it was just awful. Akio looked around and realized there was actually room to move around, but when the boy did turn around what he saw made him stand frozen, there was a dead body in the cave with him. After what seemed like ever Akio walked over to the corpse to see if there was any I.D. on him the dead body was an older man wearing a long white lab coat and long grey hair that reached down his back and he was wearing a pair of broken glasses Akio searched the man's pockets and found a gold skeleton key and a Name tag That read "Professor Xavier Collinsworth" and under that. "Lead scientist at Mossdeep city" Mossdeep huh? Akio said talking more to himself then the late Professor. Akio Searched the other pocket of the lab coat and found a small red leather book that said in gold cursive loopy writing "XAVIER" You wont mind will you?" Akio asked the body as he held the Journal up as if he was showing the Professor. Akio crawled out of the cave and sat outside with the small leather book in his hands and opened it to the first page.  
Monday Week one.  
About two weeks ago i hired a new assistant Alexzander Jackson hes a very bright young man with a very bright future, anyways me and Jackson met up with the great pokemon professor Oak inside mount silver to help him and his team with a small research facility they had towards the top of the mountain Mount Silver is the continental divide between the Kanto and Johto Regions there are many pokemon i have never seen before like rapidash there very rare in the Hoenn Region which i am from.  
Tuesday Week one.  
We are about a quarter of the way there and there are many powerful pokemon here thankfully The trainers Oak brought with him are equally powerful there's a girl named Misty a younger gentleman named Brock and the Famous Ash Ketchum! It was truly inspiring listing to them trade stories across are campsite inside the cave.  
Friday week one  
We made it to the top of mount silver! and begun studying the stars for any signs of life on mars or the other planets  
its only been two hours and we have discovered abnormalities on the moon there is a strange quick flashing green light that occurs every few hours or so and then it disappears after about two or three minutes  
Saturday early am week one  
To add to the Flashing green light there is now two more flashing lights  
Monday week two  
Me and Jackson left from mount silver to get back to our own lab to study these strange occurrences Ash was kind enough to lend us a pokemon to fly back on.  
Wednesday week two  
There is a horrible storm outside that knocked out all of our power, this is possibly the worst storm i have seen in my sixty years on this earth the ground is shaking the sky is roaring the ocean is flooding the city the wind is actually knocking down brick buildings this is an unusual storm I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened last week?  
Thursday week two  
the storm disappeared as quickly as it came and even more strange I've discovered two eggs out on the beach this morning when I was walking my growlithe and houndour one had what appeared to be a sun like object on it and the other had a bright blue coloring to it, I've never seen such things before i shall call my Friend Professor elm about this.  
Thursday night week two  
What a startling discovery the sun like object on egg number one has now turned completely black and has white spots all over the egg! and the blue egg is a solid black now! Elm was as startled as I was, so I decided to call Oak but the power is out again I think another storm approaches  
Wednesday early in the am week two  
Egg number two is still pitch black but i have noticed that every time lightning strikes a small lightning blot appears on the egg then vanishes and if im not mistaken it looks like raind drops are on the eggs patterns.  
Wednesday Sunrise week two  
this is very surprising indeed Jackson noticed that as the sun was rising EGG Number one slowly got its sun pattern back.  
Akio closed the book and crawled back into the cave and picked up his egg and looked at it and except for the very bottom of the egg it was pitch black as the rain started coming down hard The boy just stared at the egg just thinking.  
"What are you?" Akio said half expecting an answer with everything he just read suddenly there was a loud boom that shook the cave causing Akio to almost drop the egg just barely catching it before it hit the ground. Suddenly Akio had the feeling he was being watched almost like something was staring right at him.  
"Hello?" Akio called out but of course no answer.  
Akio looked around the small cave some more and found a stack of paper's what seemed to be weather patterns and other stuff that he just wasn't into then he saw a small red and white ball laying on the ground next to the prfessor. Akio bent down and picked it up.  
Hey i know what this is it's a pokemon ball Akio said. i wonder if it has a pokemon in it. just then a red beam fired out of the center and a a small black dog with three grey stripes running down his back horizontally and a grey band around each ankle and one covering his face except his mouth and eyes he also had a brown face and brown belly and his tail was long and thin  
The houndor growled at Akio and went into a fighting stance.  
Just then there was an electronic voice that said  
"Houndor the dark dog pokemon It is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with others."  
Akio saw a small black box lying next to the professor so he slowly went to one knee without taking his eyes off the still fight ready houndor.  
The houndor finally bowed its head and curled up to its masters body and began crying.  
Akio felt bad for the pokemon as he watched it lying next to the professor it was really sad but kinda inspiring the dedication this pokemon had towards its owner even through death.  
The was a loud thunder sound that rocked the cave and the storm seemed to get worst by the secound Akio opened the journal again but the final page only read.  
"Continue on to volume two" and the remainder pages were just random notes and a chaos of phone number and names and drawings that made no sense to Akio so he put it in his jacket pocket and attempted to get some rest for the night.  
Akio woke up to the sound of rain pouring down from outside with an occasional thunder but ofcorse when the thundered did go off the entire cave shook. Akio heard a low growling over by the dead Professors body which Akio figured was just that houndour.  
Akio stretched and then walked over to the opening of the cave and looked out. The entire island was flooded it looked like the ocean had swallowed the island and wave after wave crashed into what was left of the island, and there was lightning striking all over the place.  
Akio ran back into the cave and grabbed the Small journal and The Egg he had been caring with him. Just then a surge of water came flooding into the cave like a huge tidal wave throwing Akio against the wall of the cave. "That really freaking hurt." Akio thought to himself as he checked on the egg to make sure it wasn't damaged but it was in perfect condition. The cave was starting to flood as the water was already up to Akio's knees. Akio ran over to the Houndor and attempted to get him to move but the houndor growled at Akio and remained still.  
"Houndor we have to go the cave is flooding." Akio said as he went to grab the small dog pokemon. When Akio attempted to grab him though the Houndor bit his arm Ripping through his Hoddie and causing him to bleed.  
Just then another huge wave swept in the cave knocking Akio off balance and causing him to fall under the water. Akio tried to regain his balance but the water current was to strong, but after about five minutes of fighting it Akio managed to stand back up by this time the water had risen to chest level on Akio. He looked around for the houndor and spotted him standing on a rock. the small houndor was holding the professor by the back of his collar pulling with all his might to drag his deceased master to safety. Akio got a gut wrenching feeling at the sight of this the professor's pokemon loved him enough to die just trying to be with him.  
Akio started swimming towards the houndor moving as fast as he could when he finally reached the Pokemon and the professor another huge wave hit slamming Akio into the rock and then pulling him back underwater to make matter's worst the current was pulling Akio down to the bottom of the water filled cave. Akio tried swimming up with all his might but there was a drop off at the back corner of the cave and the hole there was acting as a suction pulling Akio farther and farther down. Akio's lungs felt as if they were on fire from lack of oxygen and his head started spinning but he knew there was no way he could give up he wasn't going to die like this.  
Akio Grabbed on to a stalagmite and held on for dear life even though he knew he had to do something quick considering he was just moments away from passing out which would lead to his death. Akio used the stalagmite as a way to pull himself up and pushed off giving him just barely enough momentum that he used to swim up surfacing just in time, Akio then swam over to the Houndor who had managed to pull the professor up. Akio collapsed on the Rock Gasping for air. A minute later Akio felt the water rising up on the rock. "You got to be kidding Akio thought as he realized that the last rock that held Akio the houndor and the professor was fixing to fill with water. Akio stood up and was really dizzy from his last experience from lack of oxygen, but stumbling over to the houndor Akio picked him up but the houndor jumped from his arms and stood by the professor. Akio was starting to feel weak from the blood lost in his right arm from the Bite he received from houndor earlier, his entire body ached from being slammed around by the waves and he still didn't catch his breath from almost drowning.  
"Houndor come on there's nothing we can do for him now, we have to leave." Akio pleaded to the Pokemon who answered with just a simple growl.  
Akio looked over at the water and saw a pokeball floating on top of the water. "That must be Houndor's pokeball." Akio said to himself as he dove in the water after the pokeball. the waves threw Akio and the pokeball around but after a while of fighting the waves Akio managed to grab the pokeball and pointed it towards the houndor. "Please god I hope this works." Akio said just as a red beam of light shot from the center of the pokeball hitting the houndor and the houndor vanished inside. Akio swam back to the rock and grabbed a small backpack laying next to the professor where he cramed the black pokedex the pokeball the egg and the small journal. Akio slung the backpack over his shoulder and dove into the water for the third time in less than twenty minutes. Akio swam against the current towards the front of the cave were he entered at using all his strength he managed to make it to the mouth of the cave. "Just my luck." Akio thought as he tried to figure a way to get through the mouth of the cave without being thrown back.  
Akio waited a few minutes to catch his breath then with all his strength again swam out of the mouth of the cave and into the ocean which had completely swallowed the island. Akio managed to make it to a nearby tree which he climbed up in and took refuge there.  
"God damn my luck." Akio said aloud but nobody was there so it was more to himself.  
Akio Reached up and grabbed some of the berries off the tree he was now sitting in. Akio's back was sore his Right arm was bleeding bad and he was pretty sure he had received a concussion from being thrown around so much. Akio watched as the storm raged around his and at least thirty foot waves crashed out in the distance. The Rain came down hard and the wind was blowing at least a good twenty-five miles an hour.  
"It sure is hell out here." Akio thought as he watched wave after wave swallow island's  
Akio closed his eyes. "For some reason I just can't stay awake at least it can't get worst then this." Akio said as he drifted off from conscious and passed out in the tree he was in.  
Akio woke the sound of what he thought was a train. He opened his eye's and looked around everything felt calm. Akio looked at the water and saw a giant black tornado headed his way.  
"OH COME ON!" Akio shouted towards the twister headed his way. Akio was trapped if he jumped in the water there was no way he was going to out swim this thing but if he stayed in his tree he would get torn to bits anyways. The wind started to pick up, the wind was so fierce Akio started to get pulled out of the tree but before he could get sucked up by the tornado he grabbed onto the biggest branch he could and held on for all he was worth. Akio could hear the tree trunk snapping as the tornado got closer and closer until it finally uprooted the tree from the ground throwing Akio into a huge boulder sticking just out of the ground then the tornado picked him up again sending him skidding across the water filled ocean. Akio hit his shoulder against a tree that was down sending extreme pain throughout his body. Akio knew his left shoulder was broken now and with his right one still hurting there was no way he was getting away from this as the tornado ripped through the island it through Akio around, but just as suddenly as it started the tornado was gone and Akio laid on small rock in severe pain and blood dripping down from his head and cut marks just from where the wind had ripped through his hoddie was ripped to bits along with his shirt and blood dripped from his right arm Akio Drifted back and forth from conscious with every single part of his body screamed in pain.


End file.
